


Cinnamon & Elderflower

by elena_fisher



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena_fisher/pseuds/elena_fisher
Summary: Although times have changed, their love has only grown.For Alistair Appreciation Week.





	Cinnamon & Elderflower

He is the king. He cannot quite believe it. He thought he would be many things, but a king? Definitely not. He had always assumed that Cailan would have a son and the Theirin line would continue through him. Yet here he was, about to be coronated and wed. That is another thing he did not expect. To have an adoring wife. Most days he doesn’t know what he did to deserve her but she loves him and would do anything for him. He knows he is lucky, most monarchs do not get a choice in whom they marry and love is rarely the most important component. But he was able to choose since no one is going to argue with the woman who saved Ferelden.

“My love?” she calls to him, leaving their bed and joining him on the balcony.

He turns around and his eyes meet hers. It is hard to believe that they have won the war. At the beginning it seemed an impossible task but here they are, the blight ended and order restored. For now, at least. And it was all down her, this amazing woman who he loved more than he ever thought possible.

“Yes dear,” he replies as she places her hand gently on his shoulder.

“You were miles away. Something on your mind?” she asks concernedly and gazes at him, wilfully awaiting his answer. Her white night gown almost floats behind her as a gentle breeze drifts across them both. Her chestnut hair falls in loose curls, slightly messy having just got out of bed. He realises he has got lost in admiring her yet again and she is still staring at him, waiting for his reply.

“Nothing is wrong,” he assures her and her expression relaxes. “I’m just amazed by how all of this has turned out.”

“What do you mean?” she says.

“Me king, helping to stop the blight, married to the perfect woman.”

She jokingly rolls her eyes and chuckles. “I’m not quite sure about that.”

He takes her hands in his and pulls her closer. “I’m serious. For the first time I feel…happy.”

“That is allowed Alistair,” she chuckles again, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“I know I know, I just wasn’t sure I could be. After being alone for so long, to finally have someone who loves me for…well me. You never judge me or mock me-”

“To your face,” she says playfully and he smiles. He loves that they can joke together. It's a nice break from the seriousness they have had, and will still have, to face.

“I’m just,” he continues, trying to put his feelings into coherent sentences.“I’m just trying to say thank you. For loving me.”

She smiles beautifully and boy does he love it when she smiles. It is as though all around her lights up and just for a moment there isn’t a shred of darkness left in the world. He used to try so desperately to make her smile, telling her stupid jokes or making silly puns. But she always laughed, just for him.

“Oh Alistair,” she says. “You have nothing to thank me for. I fell in love with you because of the person you are. You make me just as happy as I make you.”

“I love you Rhoslyn."

“I love you too.”

He brings her into an embrace, resting his chin on her head and planting kisses every now and then. They stay there for a moment, taking in the calm serenity that he knew would not last but he was going to make the most of the time they have together. He takes in her distinct scent, like cinnamon mixed with a hint of elder flower. It smells of her. It smells like home.

 “What happens now?” she asks, finally breaking the glorious silence.

He pulls away to look at her, arms still supporting her waist. “Well for now we get married, try not to annoy any major foreign powers and have lots and lots of babies.”

She giggles again and rests her head on his shoulder. “I think I can manage at least some of those. Except…” She pauses and he thinks he knows what she is about to say. They had briefly talked about the fact that it was unlikely one grey warden could ever conceive, let alone two. It could cause a problem later on but for now he did not wish to think of it. He wishes only to think of her, alive and soon to be his wife and queen.

“We’ll find a way my love,” he reassures her as he strokes her hair. “We’ll find a way.”

 

 

**************

 

 

Alistair drums his fingers impatiently on the arm of his throne.  He is growing tired of listening to menial problems and wishes to retire to his quarters. He has a letter to write. He knows it will not likely reach her but he will write it anyway. Yet instead , he is here, in a dull and unnecessary meeting thinking why in the maker’s name he agreed to take the crown.

“Your Majesty?” Eamon calls, waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you with us?”

Alistair bats his hand away. “Yes, yes I agree to everything,” he says. “Meeting adjourned.”

His advisers leave the room and he makes his way to the bedroom. He pulls out some parchment and ink, sits down at his desk and begins to write.

 

_My love,_

_I hope this letter finds you and gives you as much comfort reading it as it gives me writing it. Though of course I would rather you were here in the flesh. We have had little contact recently and I am starting to worry for you. I know I had to stay, Ferelden needs me, but I wish I could have gone with you. We could_ _have adventured together, just like old times._

_I do hope you are safe dear, I know how you attract trouble. Or is it trouble attracts you? I am never quite sure. And I love you for it but please my love, I beg of you,_ _come home safe. I cannot live without you, I can hardly breath and it feels like I am drowning. ~~If you were to~~      ~~I know you probably won’t get this letter but~~_

_AT_

 

He puts the quill down and puts the letter into an envelope. There is a knock at the door. He considers ignoring it and pretending to be asleep as he is not in the mood for politics at present. But he knows he must do his duty. 

“Enter,” he calls.

Eamon enters, looking rather sheepish. “Your majesty, there is a matter we must address. A… rather delicate matter.”

“Yes Eamon, I’ve already said I won’t tell Lady Isolde about your dalliance with the kitchen maid.” Alistair dismisses, hoping Eamon will take the hint and leave him alone.

“Not that Alistair.” The use of his first name and the sharp tone in Eaman's voice suggests it is something important and something he will not like.

“Go on,” Alistair says wearily.

“It is about the queen.”

“What about her? Have you heard from her?” he asks excitedly, deeply hoping it is good news. 

“No, that is my point. We have heard nothing in months,” Eamon continues. “The queen has been gone for some time now and still no heir has been produced. I fear it may be time to find another wife, who is more…suitable.”

Alistair is dumbfounded and stares at him blankly for a few moments, trying to process what he had just heard. How could he say such a thing? He really wanted to replace her? “Are you serious? The whole the reason she is out there is so we can have an heir!” he shouts, rising from his chair.

“I know but so much time has passed and… Alistair there is no easy way to say this but you have to accept the fact she may never come back!”

“She will come back. She always comes back…” He pauses momentarily. “She has to.”

 “Your Majesty,” a man says, entering the room and carrying a pile of letters towards the king.

“Not now,” he says to the messenger, just wanting to be alone and put an end to this ridiculous discussion.

“Your majesty, forgive me but I think you will want to see this,” he insists and hands Alistair the letters.

He immediately notices the writing on the letters. It’s _hers_. He would recognise that perfectly elegant handwriting anywhere. He breaks the Cousland seal and the smell that seeps off the paper and into the air around him is all too familiar. _Cinnamon and Elderflower._

He dismisses Eamon and the messenger so that he is totally alone, only him and the letters. 

 

_My love,_

_I will not be able to send letters to you for some time. This quest is taking me to unreachable places and I fear trying to contact you would reveal my location to the wrong people. However, I will continue to write because it brings me great comfort to talk to you, even if you are not really there. That must make me sound crazy but I do not care. I love you and the thought of getting back to you is all that is getting me through this._

_Please look after yourself. I know that you spend so much time caring for your kingdom that you forget to care for yourself._

_I hope to see you again soon._

_RC_

 

_My love,_

_The days have now merged into each other and I have no idea even what month it is. But I know that each day brings me a step closer to you. And I am close, I feel it. I know that it is selfish for me to even think it but I wish you were here beside me. The blight was awful but I always had you._

_I hope you are well. For my own sake I will imagine you are. In a sense I am glad that I cannot receive letters because I know that if you tell me you love me and need me with you I will leave this dreadful place immediately for Denerim. But I know that is impossible as I am doing this for us and the family that we might one day have. I must persevere, no matter how much it pains me to do so._

_RC_

_My love,_

_Do you remember our trip to Antiva? We went in disguise and soaked up every bit of culture there was to find? And we also soaked up a fair bit of Antivan wine if I remember correctly. We were so happy then. Not a care in the world. When I return I think we should go back there. Just forget everything else except for each other. Is it selfish of me to say so?_

_I love you. Never forget that._

_RC_

_My Love,_

_I am hearing strange reports. A hole is the sky? Demons pouring out? And now a darkspawn magister? I already killed one of those, how many more are there?_

_Can it be true? The rumours I have heard about the wardens? Blood magic? A demon army? Clarel is many things but she’s not stupid. Who will lead them now?_

_I know the Inquisition is dealing with it (Leliana is there, I’m honestly surprised this Corypheus guy isn’t dead already) but please be careful. If he wants world domination then you could be in danger and this will all be for naught. Why is it that as soon as you solve one problem and even bigger one crops up? No rest for the wicked ay?_

_RC_

_My love,_

_I have done it. I have found the cure._

His hands tremble as he reads the final letter. Can it be true? Can she really be coming home? He smiles to himself and continues reading.

 

_I am perhaps a day’s ride from Denerim. I have sent forward some letters that I wrote to you but was unable to send. I thought you may like to read them while you wait. If I set off early then I should be able to reach you by sunrise._

_I shall see you soon my love._

_RC_

 

 

He paces the corridor leading to the main entrance of the palace. He is exhausted, having not got a wink of sleep last night. He rereads and rereads the letters she sent him, imagining her soft voice speaking to him. He gets up at the crack of dawn and waits for her. It feels like an eternity but soon the doors open and she is standing there. Her face lights up at the sight of him and his heart begins to pound violently in his chest. They stride quickly towards each other and meet for the warmest of embraces. He holds her so tight, as though if he lets go she will no longer be there and he will be alone again. 

“I have returned to you, my king,” she says, planting a kiss on his lips. Lips that have longed to be kissed by her for what feels like an age.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He pulls her closer again, tears in his eyes. “You really found the cure?” he asks, still clinging to her beautiful body.

“Yes,” she replies with the widest grin. “Did you ever doubt me?”

“Never. Not for a single second.” They share a long, passionate kiss, like it is their first. Or their last. Like there is not a thing in the world that can tear them part, and in that moment there is nothing that truly can. 

“I knew you would find a way, my love,” he says, in between kisses.

“We always do,” she agrees.

"Come," he takes her by the hand and leads her into the palace. "I have some letters for you too." 


End file.
